


Touch-Starved

by KindListener



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dom/sub Undertones, Facial Hair, Love Bites, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Mommy Issues, Multiple Orgasms, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Sexual Inexperience, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22468507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindListener/pseuds/KindListener
Summary: One compliment goes a long way.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Touch-Starved

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dr. Robotnik: feminist, gentleman, pro-gamer.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21417490) by [Plutomutt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plutomutt/pseuds/Plutomutt). 



> TBH I knew this was coming and I’m just here to get it out of the way. So, here’s probably the worst thing I ever have/will write. I hate this. Enjoy...?
> 
> For some context, if you need it, Plutomutt’s Robotnik is a momma’s boy because she’s a bitch and he still lives with her. Mine is because he had trouble with both of his parents and both of them lost contact/fell out/disowned/died with him still feeling like they never loved him and he was never good enough.

Agent Vincent Karuso keeps quiet, on the way over to Green Hills. The chief had been undermined by that crazy roboticist and so he’d, basically, taken over the case. That’s the side that Vincent wants to be on, not for any other reason. He just wanted to be on the winning team. When everyone gets to Green Hills, the car stops and Vincent looks out.  
“Looks like we’re stopping here for the night.” Agent Tanner tells him and Vincent sighs, looking down at his phone. He was the only one that said that Robotnik’s mechs were cool so he took a liking to him. “Listen, Vince, you’re probably staying with the crazy guy so... Just be on your guard, yeah?”

The room of the hotel is small and the double bed doesn’t bode well. His trench coat billows behind him as he steps through the door. A shiver creeps up Vincent’s spine. This guy? This weirdo? This insane person was put in his room because Vincent complimented him? Ugh. Never say anything nice to anyone, ever again... Besides all that, though, he isn’t too hard on he eyes, all dark hair, dark eyes, slender body and legs for days.  
“Vincent... I like that name.” He sighs, under his breath and Vincent tries to ignore it. “Do you like that name?” He asks, curiously, peeling off his jacket.  
“I’m indifferent, I guess. Like it or not, it’s my name and I’ve lived with it for twenty odd years.” He explains, going to close the door to the room. Robotnik nods, silently, seating himself on the bed.  
“Do you really appreciate my mechanicals? He asks, after a pause, and Vincent turns.  
“Well, yeah! They’re like something out of a video game. It must be so interesting to make them.” He explains and the roboticist nods, again. Despite it being six o’clock at night, Robotnik turns over and goes to sleep, in his dress pants and shirt, only missing his coat and his shoes. Vincent shrugs. Weird.

At about two in the morning, Vincent is woken up by the sound of heavy breathing. Burglar, mugger, theif? Groggily, he reaches for the gun on his nightstand and snaps off the safety but the mattress rocks along to the rhythm of the breathing. Those laboured breaths are...his; Robonik’s. Now he’s fully awake, there’s a slick sound of skin on skin and Vincent tries not to give away that he’s awake, even though the roboticist seems rather preoccupied with his own...activities.  
“Mnnh... Oh, yes, that’s... That’s...perfect...” Vincent places his gun down, silently, content in just hearing his unlikely bed partner’s airy sounds of pleasure. What Vincent would give to see him come undone like this... His own erection tents the thin sheets and he, instinctually, snakes a hand down to cup it, through his boxers. He gasps, louder than anticipated and those hitched moans become short, panicked breaths.

His bedside light turns on with a click and the both of them drink in the sight of each other. Vincent is only covered by a cheap, thin sheet, blanketing the form of his slim but strong body in a warm glow. His hand is frozen in shock, fingers still coiled around his erection and his lips still parted but his emerald eyes blown wide. His chest is bare and heaving but he’s so smooth, so pale. Robotnik looks mortified but on the verge of coming apart. His chest is covered with a slight dusting of dark brown hair that leads down to a ruffled nest at the base of his exposed cock. He’s impressive and damn big, probably a foot long. Vincent swallows his pride and leans back, tugging back the covers to, truly, reveal his length to the roboticist.  
“A...gorgeous specimen.” Robotnik can’t keep his eyes off it. “May I...?” He asks before trailing off, dark eyes flicking up to Vincent’s. Looking is one thing but touching is another, entirely.  
“Y-Yeah.” Shakily, Vince nods and cups the older man’s cheek, feeling the roughness of stubble against his palm.

“But first...” He leans in, softly, claiming his lips. The doctor flinches with shock but melts into the sensation, falling silent and still as Vincent’s tongue licks it’s way into his mouth, coaxing him open. Lightly, the younger man nibbles at his lower lip, drawing a whine from his lungs. Vincent’s slender fingers trail up his chest, his palms pawing up his sternum to trace his exposed collarbone, his dress shirt framing the flesh for him. There’s so limited space for him to explore so the feeling of fingertips over Robotnik’s sensitive collarbones makes the older man’s breath catch in his throat. His lips leave Robotnik’s, planting themselves on his throat, teeth nipping at the skin there and drawing even more soft, low moans from the roboticist.  
“O-Oh, not there...! I’m sen-sensitive and I—” Vincent shushes him with a chaste kiss to his lips before returning to his throat, sucking the pliant skin between his teeth to leave a dark red mark on the flesh. Vincent glances down and watch his cock twitch as his fingers trace circles over the buds of the older man’s nipples. His adam’s apple bobs under Vincent’s less-than-chaste administrations and he bites his tongue as to not let out any more embarrassing noises. Hot, messy kisses are planted down his chest as Vincent, experimentally, flicks the bud of a nipple with his tongue. It, soon, becomes apparent; touch-starved and thirsty, Robotnik won’t last long under the young agent. Lips close around the bud and the older man huffs, bringing up his hand to muffle any noises. Gently, Vince closes his teeth around the flesh and rolls it on his jaw. A wordless mess falls from the roboticist’s kiss-swollen lips as an orgasm claims his body. Come lands, hot and sticky, on his abdomen, a few more shots spurting from the head and leaking down the shaft.  
“Ohhhh... Mommy...” Vincent’s eyes widen as he retreats, slightly. Tonight, though it’s already taken one turn, seems to have just taken about five more.

Taking it in his stride, Vincent’s fingertips dance along his ribcage, feeling his body shift and shudder under his touch. Every point of contact makes Robotnik’s eyes roll back and his cock twitch. After enough tonguing at his nipples, Vincent pulls himself back up, cupping the older man’s jaw and letting his gaze sweep over his pink-brushed cheeks. It looks like even Vincent’s rough and tumble with Janet, back in high school, under the bleachers, is more than he’s ever had. He needs to take control. Vincent kisses him, again, rougher this time. Demanding entry and claiming every inch of Robotnik’s mouth as his own. The small noises that it draws from him are more than worth it. Fingers, lightly, dip against his throat, nails dragging at his adam’s apple, feeling it bob under his fingertips. Vincent growls against his chapped, kiss-bruised lips. His fingers move to the back of the older man’s head, nails digging against his scalp and Robotnik gasps. A large, gentle hand reaches up to push the younger man back, parting their lips.  
“Let me... I want to...touch you.” The older man straddles his legs, clumsily, doubling over on himself to take the head of Vincent’s cock into his mouth. Neither of them have done anything like this before, Vincent knowing from inexperience and knowing the nervous lover when he sees one. Still, the feeling of a tongue on the underside of his cock is a gesture that Vincent isn’t likely to turn down. Vince’s fingers thread into soft, dark hair, carding through it, softly. Slowly, Robotnik takes inch after inch into his mouth, trying to fit the whole thing between his lips.  
“Mmm...” Vince sighs, the fire in his belly, finally, being stoked. He reaches down, petting Robotnik’s dark brown hair, soothingly. “You’re so pretty... What a good boy you are...” Vincent groans out and the older man freezes, his whole body convulsing in a violent shudder. That’s does something to him. Mommy issues, hm? He can’t say he’s totally shocked. “Good boy...” He sighs, his breath hitching and his brows knitting together as he feels himself coming undone. “St-St-Stop! Off!!” He, gently, pushes the doctor’s head off him. “I-I don’t want to come yet...” He breathes and Robotnik tugs off his dress shirt as he shuffles up to the younger man’s lap, giving Vincent free reign. Reaching round, fingertips draw, idly. over his shoulder blades and Robotnik presses his thighs together, long fingers carding through Vincent’s soft, chestnut-hued hair as he shivers.

“You don’t...get touched that often, do you?” Vincent asks and the older man pulls back, looking for traces of mocking in the younger man’s eyes only to find nothing but genuine concern.  
“No.” He answers, shortly, but his curt answers earn him two palms sliding over the back of his clothed thighs. “Ahh... Please, don’t— Nngh...” Those same hands tighten around his ass and his teeth clench.  
“Mmm... Good boy, pretty boy...” Vince praises and Robotnik leans back, on his toes. His cock is hard, again, framed by the fabric of his open dress pants. “Mommy likes a pretty boy.” He purrs, fingertips dragging over his sternum as Robotnik lets his eyes roll back and breathes into the touch. His cock twitches at Vincent’s soft words. Long fingers curl around one of Vince’s wrists and the roboticist holds the palm to his cheek. Vincent cups his jaw, again, and presses his lips to the older man’s, easily, manipulating his mouth. While he’s distracted, his hands slide to his ass, again, exploring the round plains of entrapped flesh. His fingers slip the fabric over his hips as well as his white briefs, fingers pulling him apart to explore the hidden entrance. His delightful groans are captured by Vince’s lips as he keeps playing with his ass. “Pretty boy’s got a nice ass, doesn’t he?” Vincent purrs against his ear and Robotnik let’s a gasp escape him as a digit, easily, slides into him. Robotnik, all too easily, doubles over to more easily take the digit.  
“Nnnnngggghhhhh...” He moans, wantonly, leaning back into the intrusion.

At that unexpected discovery, Vincent smiles and hums, quietly, against the older man’s ear.  
“Pretty boy likes it here, doesn’t he...?” He coos, nipping at Robotnik’s ear.  
“L-Long, cold nights in the lab get lonely, you know?” He replies with a sort of bashfulness, thinly, veiled by anger. Nothing really comes out as it should as his hips lean back, Vincent’s finger getting caught up in the warmth of him. When he withdraws the finger, Vince coaxes him up to full height, letting him peruse the slender but strong body before him.  
“Hmph.” Vince sighs, frustratedly, as Robotnik leans back on his toes, displaying his body for his unlikely lover. “If we had the time, I would get into role, properly. God, I’d love to see how your ass moved when I slap it...but, right now, I just want to have you on every surface in here.” Vincent explains and Robotnik leans in and kisses him, softly, remembering who’s in charge. “How does this sound; sink, desk, bed?” The roboticist bites his lip and nods, enthusiastically.  
“That sounds perfect.”

“C’mon, I want to see my pretty boy all ready for me.” Saliva is never a good choice but it’s the best that they have, right now. Vincent drops his boxers to reveal his body, no longer tainted by clothing. Robotnik kicks off his dress pants and briefs before planting his forearms in the marble, bathroom counter, sticking out his, surprisingly, shapely rear. The wall-to-wall mirror lets Vincent admire him from all angles. Vince spits into his hand and slicks up his cock, positioning himself behind his unexpected lover and rocking his cock between the cheeks of the older man’s ass.  
“Yeah, mommy... I wanna be a good boy for mommy...” He slurs, his entrance already so prepared for Vincent’s impressive intrusion. The head goes in and Robotnik gasps. Slowly, Vince works himself in, rolling his hips to the head presses against the older man’s prostate, making his spine arch. The bumps of his vertebrae are visible under the harsh bathroom light and Vincent traces down his spine with a finger, feeling a groan rumble through him. Eyes flick up, watching that fingertip move down, over his spine. “More, please, mommy... I want it so deep, please...” He whines, breathlessly, as Vincent bottoms out inside him. His insides are slick and warm and tight and Vince nearly loses his mind trying to stay still, letting Robotnik get accustomed to his girth. “Pl-Please... Move, m-mommy, please...” He sighs, softly, and Vincent nods, stiffly, fingers curling at his hips.  
“Look at this needy boy, in the mirror.” Vince drawls as he draws out, then in, revelling in the way his insides clench around him. Robotnik looks up, watching his young lover plough into his ripe body. They work up a pace that the both of them can stick to. It doesn’t take long for Robotnik to reach completion, his long fingers curled around his cock, jerking himself in time to Vincent’s deep, long thrusts.  
“I’m... Oh, f— Mommy, please, can I...?” Vincent doubles over and sucks a mark into the skin of his shoulder.  
“Come for me, boy.” He growls against Robotnik’s ear and that’s that. Come spurts into his hand in copious amounts as Vincent fills him with his own load.

Next, the desk, round two. Robotnik seems a little bit more confidant, now, eagerly spread eagle, on the surface, displaying his used hole.  
“You ready for another round, baby boy?” Vincent breathes as he feeds his cock into the roboticist.  
“Yes, mommy. I’m more than ready.” He whispers and Vincent shivers as he bottoms out inside the doctor, again.  
“Jeez... It’s so slick ins—” Vince cuts his own words off as the older man’s legs curl around his hips pulling him deeper. Long fingers thread into Vincent’s as his hips snap against Robotnik’s. The echoes of the last orgasm wear off as his overly sensitive cock slides in and out of the older man’s hot body. Leaning down, Vince claims Robotnik’s lips, biting at his bottom lip as he palms at his stubbled cheeks. His hips grind in fast, thrusting up into the doctor’s prostate. When they part, Vince holds out his spare hand. “Spit.” He orders and the man below him does at he’s told, slicking up Vincent’s palm. Said palm curls around his cock, jerking his cock, fast and hard. Neither of them last too long, during the middle round. “I’m gonna... Doctor, I’m gonna come...” Vince pants out and the older man kisses him, a hand holding the back of Vincent’s neck as he jerks him to completion. Vince shoots his second load and the sensation of being filled takes Robotnik to the line and he hand round his dick does the rest. Spurts of come land on his stomach and his breathing turns frantic. “Good... Good... Good boy...” Vincent pants out, pulling out of the roboticist’s already dripping hole. “One...more...round...”

The final round; the bed. Vincent seats himself against the headboard of the bed and Robotnik finds himself straddling his lap, again. Vince is only half-mast, now. Robotnik sinks the length into himself, again. This is tender. This is sweet. This is...romantic. Large hands rest on the younger man’s shoulders, faces so close together, Vincent’s hands resting on the slight curve of his hips. The young man’s lips claim his throat, making the roboticist’s body tremble as he rolls his hips, letting the agent get nice and deep, inside of him. Robotnik’s long, slender fingers tousle Vincent’s chestnut-coloured hair as he sucks at his throat. This time, the pace is languid, slow and steady, wasting time and loving it. Every moment feels like it’ll toss them into the abyss of orgasmic delight.  
“Mmn... That’s so good...” He groans as Vincent leaves yet another dark mark on his throat.  
“You try it.” Vincent cranes his neck and allows Robotnik all the room he needs. First is the prickle of his stubble and moustache and then the softness of his lips. He tries to pinch at the skin with his lips at first but then just finds that kissing the flesh there brings encouraging noises from Vince’s throat. Smaller hands tighten on the doctor’s hips as he stills, focussing on creating a good hickey. “Try taking a good chunk of skin between your teeth and then sucking.” He does as he’s told and a high whine is pulled from his lungs. “Now — hnnnnngh... — try moving your jaw a little...” He groans out and Robotnik follows his instructions, rolling his jaw and grazing his teeth against the sensitive flesh of his neck. “Now, without — oh, God... — letting up the sucktion, pull yourself off...” He explains and the pleasure-pain mix on his skin goes haywire. “Oh, yesyesyesyesyes...” He whispers as Robotnik pulls his mouth off the skin to reveal a beautifully dark love bite. “Good — oooooh... — boy...” He whines, now, fully hard inside the doctor, again. “I won’t last—” He’s cut off as the roboticist leans back in to place another hickey on the crook of his neck. The roll of Robotnik’s hips is feverish and needy but his lips are slow, working the skin and tinting it a pleasing shade of red.  
“You feel so good inside me...” He murmurs against Vincent’s throat, placing another hickey further up his jaw, drawing more and more desperate whines from his young lover.  
“Not gonna— Oh, God, Doct— Nnnnngh!!” With another rock of his hips, Vincent spends himself one, last time. When Robotnik pulls back, Vincent is covered in a thin sheen of sweat as well as quite a few love bites.  
“They suit you.” He observes as Vincent’s head hits the wall behind him, drinking down oxygen and grinning from ear to ear.

The next morning, Vincent is awakened by a knock at the door. His bones creak as he gets out of bed. Exhaustion has set in and his body needs more rest (and he wants to curl up into Robotnik’s body heat, again). It must be quite late because the light shining through the curtains is bright and quite high. He wanders up, pulling his boxers back on, and opens the door. Agent Tanner pokes his head round the door before Vince can stop him. He spies the desk covered in come and the disaster they made of the bed sheets as well as the mess Robotnik made of the young agent’s throat. When his friend’s eyes turn back to him, Vincent goes a lobster shade of red.  
“Y-You look ti-tired...” He studies, trying to change the subject, but Tanner was only next door. The other agent hands him a paper bag.  
“Go back to bed. We don’t need to set off for another half hour and you must be exhausted.” Vincent steps back into his room, silently, as to not disturb his older lover as he roots through the bag. Croissants. Tanner always was a good guy.


End file.
